Una Flor Especial
by Rytika Hyakuya
Summary: El plan de Mirajane era que los chicos llevarán una flor. ¿Lograran cumplir? Este OneShot participa en el reto: Estaciones del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos


Una Flor Especial

 **Fairy Tail** es propiedad de **Hiro Mashima.**

Este Oneshot en el Reto: **Estaciones** del Foro **Grandes Juegos Mágicos**

 **Flor:** Perpetua.

 **Estación:** Otoño.

* * *

 _ **Una Flor Especial**_

Llego al gremio más tarde de lo estipulado. El retraso no había sido su culpa, sino de los Dragones Gemelos de Sabertooth, pues mientras andaba buscando algo de gran importancia en el bosque, se topó con ellos y le fue inevitable no quedarse a platicar.

Perdió una hora con ellos, pero al menos se conforma con que pudo conseguir lo que Mirajane le pidió a él y al resto de los chicos de su gremio.

¡Que equivocado estaba! Ya que en cuanto entro al gremio, noto que Erza se lo quería comer con la mirada.

—No fue mi culpa, ¡lo juro! —aseguro para evitar que Erza lo atacara con todo su armamento.

Sin embrago, ella no emitió respuesta, se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, lo cual le sorprendió un poco a Natsu, pues su forma de verlo le daba a entender que en cualquier momento lo noquearía.

—Natsu llegaste —pregunto Mirajane, apareciendo detrás de Erza— ¿Qué es eso, _Natsu_? —menciono señalando el objeto que traía entre mi mano derecha.

La voz aparentemente calmada de Mirajane, logro helar la sangre del resto de los presentes. Por su parte, el susodicho parecía ignorar que su vida dependía de la respuesta que daría.

—Una flor —contesto con simpleza, pero ante el _"Natsu"_ amenazante que menciono a lo lejos Gray, el Salamander decidió agregar—. Es la flor que pidieron.

Mirajane conto hasta diez para calmarse, diciéndose así misma que enojarse no solucionaría nada, en especial, teniendo en cuenta que para poder lidiar con la torpeza de Natsu necesitaba estar tranquila.

— ¿Crees que esa flor alegrara a Lucy? —cuestiono Mirajane, esperando que esta vez la respuesta fuera mejor que la anterior.

Natsu contemplo la flor que traía entre sus manos por unos segundos. Consiguió una rosa roja que tomo prestada en una de las casas de Magnolia, no era la que él hubiese querido para Lucy, pero al estar en otoño, le fue difícil encontrar una planta que estuviera floreando.

—Creo que… sí. —aseguro el chico de cabello rosado, al mismo tiempo en el que a la rosa se le caían algunos pétalos.

—Natsu, esa flor no alegrara a Lucy. —aseguro Mirajane, pues estaba segura que con una flor sin pétalos no serviría para cumplir su plan.

Y es que su plan consistía en que los chicos debían regalar una flor especial a la chica que les gustará. Aunque como losinvolucrudos rechistarian al respecto, Mirajane cambió su el plan original, dicidiedoles a losa chicos que la flor era para alegrar a las chicas.

De ese modo, Mirajane Strauss lograria formar algunas parejitas con ayida de las flores y de un poco del arte de la... Trampa, sino como explicaria que a cada —no— enamorado le tocó a la persona que quería.

—Si lo hará. —afirmó el chico de cabellos rosados.

Y Mirajane suspiro. No comprendía que veía Lucy en alguien como él.

Aunque si lo veía por el lado bueno, tal vez gracias a ese horrendo intento de flor, Lucy se daría cuenta de que Natsu definitivamente no le convenía y se buscaría a otro chico, pero Mirajane Strauss no era tan cruel _aun_.

—Natsu esa flor hará que Lucy se enoje.

Natsu resoplo fastidiado. ¿Su flor no le alegraría a Lucy? Entonces, qué quería que hiciera, si dada la época del año en la que se encontraban conseguir una flor en buen estado era casi imposible.

Él lo intento. Intento conseguir una flor decente, de esas que crecen a orilla del rio en el que va a pescar con Happy o de las que suelen crecer en la montaña; sin embargo en todo Magnolia no había alguna planta que estuviera en pleno esplendor, pues la mayoría era víctima de las tonalidades cafés del otoño.

—No hay otras flores —confeso, mientras iba a sentarse a una de las mesas que hay en el gremio—. Busque en el rio, en la montaña y en el bosque y no hay. —sentencio, dejando su casi extinta flor sobre la mesa.

— ¿No hay flores? —Cuestiono Mirajane— Entonces, ¿porque todos los aquí presentes trajeron sus flores?

Natsu parpadeo confuso. ¿Todos? Y miro a sus compañeros para corroborar que Bisca decía la verdad.

Gajeel, Elfman e incluso Happy tenían una flor entre sus manos; en la barra Laxus sostenía lo que identifico como un girasol, mientras en su rostro se apreciaba un leve sonrojo.

Cobardes…

Pensó él, aprovechando el momento para buscar a Gray con la mirada. Ya que Natsu estaba seguro que el mago de hielo no le daría su flor a la chica que le toco, pues Gray siempre suele huir de Juvia. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que el mago de hielo cargaba una flor de hecha con su tipo de hielo.

Lo quería golpear. Quería golpear a Gray por decir una cosa y hacer todo lo contrario.

—Y bien, Natsu —pidió respuesta Erza, interrumpiendo así su deseo de golpear a Gray por fingir no querer a Juvia—. ¿Qué excusa puedes dar ahora?

— ¡La culpa es de las chicas! —Se defendió— Para qué ven películas que las harán llorar.

Al musitar la mentira que Mirajane y compañía les dijeron a los chicos para que no cuestionaran el plan de la flor, se dejó escuchar un " _cierto_ " coreado por todos los magos involucrados.

Y claro, el arranque de valor de los chicos no les duro mucho, debido a que fueron sometidos por la mirada asesina de Erza.

—No nos importa lo que debas de hacer, tienes hasta el final del día para conseguir una flor presentable para Lucy.

— ¿Y si me niego?

El Dragneel intento averiguar las consecuencias, esperando que no fueran tan graves, después de todo él ya se había enfrentado con grandes villanos, por ende tres chicas con instintos de cupido no le harían la gran cosa, o ¿sí?

—Entonces… Nos encargaremos de hacer tu vida miserable. — sentenciaron Erza y Mirajane al unísono para dar por terminada la discusión.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel salió del gremio enojado. Estaba furioso de que los chicos lo dejaran al merced de Mirajane y Erza, ¿por qué no lo habían apoyado a él? Oh claro, por culpa del poder femenino, pues este parecía ser más fuerte que el poder masculino

—Estúpido poder femenino. —Se quejó Dragneel mientras se paseaba por el centro de Fiore.

Debía de encontrar una flor. Una flor hermosa que fuera capaz de quitarle la tristeza a Lucy, pero donde demonios conseguiría una. Él ya había buscado en varios lugares donde aseguraba a ver visto flores hermosas; sin embargo por culpa del verano esas flores habían pasado a la historia.

Desesperado por no encontrar lo que buscaba, comenzó a entrar a varias tiendas esperando poder hallar una simple flor que estuviese mejor que la suya.

En medio de su hazaña entro a la tienda de ropa, a una juguetería, a una tienda de animales y a una librería. Allí se le ocurrió una idea.

Regalarle a Lucy un libro.

Sabía que regalar un libro en lugar de la flor estaba mal, pero tenía presente que para Lucy los libros eran su todo. Por ello opto por un libro, le regalaría un libro de flores a Lucy.

Después de todo, nadie había dicho que debía de ser una flor de verdad, ¿cierto? Bien podía ser una flor de mentira.

Busco en la librería los libros que contenían flores, hojeando y medio leyendo los que más le llamaron su atención. De todos los que Natsu vio, hubo uno que más lo convenció siendo ese, el indicado para comprar.

Con libro en mano, salió de la librería y partió rumbo a la casa de Lucy.

* * *

Al igual que siempre, Natsu entro al departamento de Lucy por la ventana. La chica en cuestión no estaba en su casa, así que el chico decidió esperarla tumbando en la cama de ella.

Natsu espero paciente, hasta que dos horas después escucho que la puerta del departamento de Lucy se abría.

Supuso que era ella, pues al instante de que entraron al departamento, el olor de la chica inundo su nariz.

Tan solo unos minutos bastaron para que la rubia cabellera de Lucy se asomara por su habitación.

— Natsu —pregunto ella al notar a alguien conocido en su cama— ¡Baja de cama! — chillo acercándose a hasta el Dragneel para empujarlo de su querida cama.

Por su parte, Natsu comenzó a reír. Le gustaba hacer enojar a Lucy, era muy divertido hacerlo, por ello siempre andaba colándose a su casa o metiéndose a su cama.

—Tranquilo, Luigi. No te alteres. —pidió Natsu al sentir que Lucy lo atacaba con una almohada para que se quitara de su cama.

El agredido obedeció.

—Ya te he dicho que no entres a mi casa de esa forma. —volvió a chillar a acomodando sus cosas en su lugar, pues por culpa de Natsu las sabanas que cubrían su cama habían quedado mal— Y soy L-u-c-y. —deletreo.

— ¡Me atacaste! Y yo que te traía un regalo.

Las palabras de Natsu sorprendieron a Lucy, tanto así que incluso se imaginó que al igual que los otros chicos, él le daría una flor a ella. Después de todo, a ella nadie la había dado una flor.

— ¿Qué es? —cuestiono curiosa, mientras reprimía la emoción de recibir una flor de Natsu.

—Esto. —menciono el, entregando el libro que compro—. Debía entregarte una flor, pero como no conseguí una hermosa flor te compre esto.

Ante la explicación del Dragneel, la decepción en el rostro de Lucy no si hizo esperar y solo atino a murmurar un leve "gracias".

—Pero como te debo luna flor, en cuanto llegue la primavera iremos a buscar esta.

Sin cuidado alguno, Natsu le quito a Lucy el libro y le señalo una página, en donde se podía apreciar claramente el nombre de _Perpetua._

— ¿Por qué iremos por esa?

—Porque me recuerda a ti. La Perpetua es la siempre viva amarilla y es llamativa como tú. —sentencio Natsu, logrando sacarle un sonrojo a la chica.


End file.
